Candice Accola
Candice Accola ist eine US-Amerikanische Schauspielerin und Musikerin, die durch ihre Rolle als Caroline Forbes in der Kultserie The Vampire Diaries bekannt wurde. Leben Candice wuchs in Edgewood,südlich von Orlando auf. Ihr Vater Kevin ist ein Herz-Kreislauf- und Thorax-Chirug und ihre Mutter Carolyn ist Hausfrau und aktives Mitglied der örtlichen republikanischen Partei. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder. Sie hatte ihr Filmdebüt im Jahr 2007 mit dem Film Pirate Camp. Bekannt wurde sie durch die Rolle der Caroline Forbes in der Serie Vampire Diaries. 2008 war Accola als Background-Sängerin für die Best-of-Both-Worlds-Tour von Miley Cyrus tätig. Candice Accola hatte bis Mitte 2012 eine Beziehung zu ihrem Vampire Diaries-Kollegen Zach Roerig.1 Via Twitter/Instagram gab sie am 29. Mai 2013 bekannt, dass sie mit dem The Fray-Gitarristen Joe King verlobt ist. Privat Candice Accola engagiert sich gemeinsam mit ihren Kollegen Ian Somerhalder und Michael Trevino für ein Projekt gegen Suizid unter LGBT-Jugendlichen Diskografie It's Always The Innocent Ones 1. Our Break Up Songs 2. Some Girls 3. Mercy of Love 4. Voices Carry 5. Welcome to the Real World 6. Started 7. Sweet Jealousy 8. Why Don't You Stay 9. Yesterday Is Gone 10. Wrong to Be in Love 11. Perfect Tragedy 12. Hard to Say Goodbye 13. Drink to my freedom Trivia * Sie hat ein Stern Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Fuß und ein Vogel Tattoo auf ihrem linken Handgelenk. * Sie und Katerina Graham sind Freunde von Tyler Hoechlin. * Sie datete ihren Co-Star Steven R. McQueen von Juni 2011 bis Oktober 2011. * 2012 datete sie ihren Co-Star Zach Roerig. * Sie ist mit dem The Fray Frontmann Joe King seit Mai 29 bis 2013 verlobt. * Candice hat eigentlich für die Rolle von Elena Gilbert in Vampire Diaries vorgesprochen, bekam aber die Rolle der Caroline. * Candice ist Stier. * Ihre besten Freunde sind ihre Co-Stars Joseph Morgan, Nina Dobrev, Katerina Graham, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Claire Holt und Michael Trevino. * Ihre Mutter heißt "Carolyn", das eine Form von "Caroline" ist, das ist der Name ihrer Rolle bei The Vampire Diaries. * Candices Naturhaarfarbe ist Blond, sie musste sich aber die Haare rot färben, weil sie so mehr Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Musik bekam. Bevor sie für The Vampire Diaries vorsprach, färbte sie sich ihre Haare wieder blond. Das witzige ist, dass Caroline im Buch rote Haare hat. * Candice Accola ist mit ihren Co-Stars Rick Worthy, Lauren Cohan, Nathaniel Buzolic, Sebastian Roché, Grace Phipps und Sara Canning bei Supernatural 'zu sehen. Werbelinks 'Commons: Candice Accola – Sammlung von Bildern, Videos und Audiodateien*Candice Accola in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Filme und TV-Serien *2007: Pirate Camp *2007: X's & O's *2007: On The Doll *2007: Juno *2007: How I Met Your Mother (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x21 Hochzeit mit Harfe) *2008: Dead Girl *2008: Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *2009: Kingshighway *2009: Love Hurt *2009: Greek (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x20 Bruderliebe) *2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) *2009: Supernatural (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x13 Schulzeit) *seit 2009: Vampire Diaries (The Vampire Diaries, Fernsehserie) *2010: Kingshighway *2010: Drop Dead Diva (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x06 Getrübte Wahrnehmung) *2011: The Truth About Angels Auszeichnungen *2012: Teen Choice Award als Female Scene Stealer für Vampire Diaries *2013: Teen Choice Award nominierung als Female Scene Stealer für Vampire Diaries Download (75).jpg Images (65).jpg Download (76).jpg Images (66).jpg Tumblr n4ycb5wWEf1txfxino1 500.png Large (10).png Download (63).jpg 220px-Candice_Accola_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg 220px-Candice_Accola_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg Kategorie:Weiblicher Darsteller